


Who's The Daddy?

by RoseRose



Series: Pepper/Rhodey/Bucky/Steve/Tony Series [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babies, Interviews, Multi, News Media, POV Outsider, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Tony Stark Bingo 2020, good parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: Pepper Potts has had her baby, and the world is speculating as to who the daddy is, of her four significant others. Christine Everhart writes an article.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Pepper/Rhodey/Bucky/Steve/Tony Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671010
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Who's The Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to originalobjecttheorist for beta'ing! All remaining errors are mine.
> 
> For the Marvel Polyship Bingo square: Prove Me Wrong
> 
> For the Tony Stark Bingo:  
> Title: Who's the Daddy?  
> Collaborator Name: RoseRose  
> Card Number: 3057  
> Square Filled (Letter/number AND prompt): S1 Confessions Under the Influence  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Bucky/Pepper/Rhodey/Steve/Tony  
> Rating: G  
> Major Tags: Babies, Polyship, Interviews  
> Summary: Pepper Potts has had her baby and the world is speculating as to who the daddy is, of her four significant others. Christine Everhart writes an article.  
> Word Count: 1010

So, the big news of the month, and one that displaced our previous headline (Sorry, Angelina!) is that Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries has given birth to a beautiful baby girl. And I, your reporter, Christine Everhart, is here to interview several of the people who have seen the new baby about their first impressions. To remind all of you, headlines were made a bit over a year ago when Ms. Potts announced she was in a relationship with not just one person, but four. Her relationship with Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, James Rhodes, and James Barnes led to much analysis, with even more being laid on paper when she announced her pregnancy. The members of the relationship have never even hinted who the father of Ms. Potts' child is, and so every reporter and commentator in the media has been speculating. We have, at this publication, decided to join in.

First up, one of the nurses from the hospital, who requested to remain anonymous.

_Christine Everhart: So, you saw the family at the hospital. Who do you think is the father of that baby girl?_

_Nurse: Oh, they were all doting on the child, but it was definitely the quiet one, Barnes. His eyes went so soft when he looked at her, and, well, my mom’s from Russia, I know a few words. I heard him call her “My little miracle” in Russian. And her nose! Her nose is definitely his nose._

So, there’s a bit of inside information voting for the father to be Mr. Barnes. Let’s see if my next contributor agreed.

_Justin Hammer: Thank you for letting me interview._

_Christine Everhart: Well, you may not get along with Ms. Potts, but you do have a long history with both Ms. Potts and Mr. Stark. I’m assuming you have only seen pictures of their new daughter?_

_Justin Hammer: Yes, well, I actually saw Mr. Stark, Mr. Rhodes, and Mr. Rogers taking her out for a walk in Central Park. I can tell you, though, Mr. Stark is definitely her father. I’ve only ever seen him that sappy over one person before, and that was Pepper. And anyway, he needs an heir, just like his father before him, right? I know I’m right._

Well, Mr. Hammer may know the parties well, but does that mean he has insight into who the father is? The next speculation comes from another anonymous source, a high ranking member of Stark Industries who ran into all of the family in the offices late one night.

_Christine Everhart: How did you come to run into the whole family?_

_SI Employee: Well, I was working late, so was Mr. Stark. He was punch-drunk from exhaustion by that point, too. Ms. Potts was still on maternity leave, and there had been a serious incident with a supplier not following our rules for worker treatment, so we’d all been burning the midnight oil to solve it. But Mr. Stark, he was working twice as hard as any of us. He even got so tired as to confess to me that he wasn’t sleeping at home, either, because the baby was colicky. And that was unusual. He never talks about her. Stares at her picture, yes, but it’s like he doesn’t want her in the public eye too soon. Are you sure it’s okay I talk to you?_

_Christine Everhart: Yes, don’t worry. I’m interviewing him for this same article. Now, you saw the whole family together?_

_SI Employee: Yes. They were absolutely adorable. They showed up in order to persuade Mr. Stark to come get some sleep, but they found him asleep at his desk. Captain Rogers actually picked him up! And Mr. Rhodes was holding that beautiful little girl, and I could tell he was her father, their smile was exactly the same. Maybe the skin tones didn’t match, but she had that smile, and I knew._

That was truly, utterly adorable, and a great argument for Mr. Rhodes. We have one more interview before we reach our conclusion, and that is an investor, who ran into the family at a Stark Industries event. She would also like to remain nameless.

_Investor: You know, the family was there at the event. Mostly to shut up investors who kept saying Stark needed an heir. They said here she is, but I don’t think so. With how that ‘family’ is, well, it would need to be Stark’s, biologically, for me to consider it a proper heir, and I think the kid’s Rogers’._

_Christine Everhart: And why do you think that?_

_Investor: Cause the kid is too damn strong. I came up to greet her, and she grabbed my hair and tugged. It HURT. That kid has super-serum._

_Christine Everhart: Have you spent time with children before?_

_Investor: No, but that can’t be normal strength, kids are tiny!_

So, there you have it. Four different interviewees, four different answers for who’s the father.

Now, your intrepid reporter got a chance to see the child, with all of her parents. It was a stunningly domestic scene given the personalities involved. The little girl was being held by her mother, with the men surrounding them. And looking in on that girl, with her bright red hair, all I could think is that she is her mother’s daughter. That impression was only reinforced when she looked at me with her blue eyes. She may only be a baby, but I suspect she has her mother’s steel. Lest you believe this reporter is just a Pepper Potts fan, I invite you to look at some of my previous reporting. I have not always been her fan. I just refuse to underestimate her.

Given how much Pepper Potts has shaken up the world, how much do you think her daughter will, no matter who her father is? Especially when raised by the Avengers? I don’t think who her father is will matter. She’s already destined to be something special.

I look forward to seeing it, and maybe one day reporting on it.


End file.
